1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical switching devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical equipment, such as a motor circuit, is controlled by a switch operator in conjunction with a plurality of contacts. In the past, the contact blocks have been attached to the switch operator in various ways, including detachable latching hooks and the like. Ordinarily, latching hooks are secured by moving the contact blocks longitudinally into a locked position from which they may be released manually. Under some conditions, however, such as where undue pressure is applied to the switch operator, the latching hooks become disengaged inadvertently, because the pressure applied is in the direction opposite that for securing the latching hooks together.